This invention relates to receptacles that contain bags to store soiled materials that give off odors, or emit dust (or other particulate matter) Such bags should be sealed off when they are not in use, but should be readily openable when additional articles are to be placed therein. Typically, receptacles containing such bags must be manually closed before the receptacle is closed by twisting the bag's open end to a sealed position and then applying a tying device to the twisted bag. When subsequent articles are to be placed therein, they have to be manually untied and opened. This is unnecessarily burdensome, time-consuming, and what usually happens in such a situation is that the bags are left open, with the result that odors or particulates will emanate therefrom. Other types of receptacles have been used wherein the tops may be designed to close off after insertion of soiled articles, such as illustrated in U. S Pat. No 4,427,110. However, in these situations, the top may not completely close, with the result that the odors emanating from the soiled articles, such as diapers, soiled uniforms, or linens containing food particles, will not be retained within the receptacle It can be appreciated that a simple receptacle device containing a bag that will automatically be opened upon opening of the receptacle for the bag to receive articles and will be automatically closed when the receptacle is closed would serve a very desirable function and thus eliminate offensive odors or the emission of dust or particulates therefrom.